


Flatmates + 1

by MythJoyRide



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: A painter a curator and a musician walk into a bar..., Based in London, Boss Man - Freeform, Dom Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Geralt is a painter, Jaskier is a Musician, Jaskier | Dandelion Has ADHD, Jaskier | Dandelion-centric, Kitchen Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Modern AU, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Romance, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Burn, Threesome - F/M/M, Triss merigold bamf, Vaginal Sex, We Die Like Men, Yennefer is big boss, alcohol mention, anxiety mention, art gallery, big slow burn and I’m not sorry xo, dad geralt, fashion icon Jaskier, fem dom, flatmates, radio host jaskier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythJoyRide/pseuds/MythJoyRide
Summary: “she admired the prints of art works that graced the halls, a particular one catching her eye it was a beautiful gold and blue shapes embracing each other, the more she stood and studied it she realised it was of a parental figure cradling a baby. The gold was contrasted with the dark blue background, the orange lights glinted off the specs of gold in the painting, she looked around the frame to find an autograph and there it was;Geralt Rivia“
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 15
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure about this one?” Yennefer asked Triss, her dear childhood friend... and ex-girlfriend. 

“Ooh yes! He’s so charming and he cleans after himself, trust me Yen, I lived with him for three years during uni, it’ll also be a good experience for you...” she trails, Yennefer could hear her smile through the phone. 

“If you lived together for three years, how come I never met him?” She questioned, trying to recall this Jaskier, Yen has been looking for a flatmate for a couple of weeks now after the old one left- she was getting married or something- Yennefer didn’t really care, she just needed someone to take care of her flat when work got too busy, especially during the Winter season.

“You have! You’ve met him a few years ago, but you were both so drunk, you probably don’t even remember, and! He was going by Julian then.” Triss recalled slowly, the event of nearly a decade ago rushing back to her mind. 

“If he turns out to be a prick you owe me dinner for the next two years!” 

“Two years? That’s hardly a punishment!!” Triss laughed along, her voice brings a smile to Yennefer’s face, her eyes soften. Despite not working out they were still the best of friends, they just had a different view of the way their relationship could work, and they both had different end goals. Triss wanted to move away to the country side, buy a cottage and raise animals in a small farm, and what Yennefer wanted was so far from that that they had to end it. 

“Anyway! I’m sure you guys would work out, don’t forget we’re meeting him at theDanish cafe in st. James street! I have to get back to work now bye!” Making kissy noises at the end, Triss ended the call, leaving Yennefer to her own devices. 

***

Yennefer was a curator and the head of her own small and humble gallery in central London, by humble she means that she has a network of three, all in London. Relatively big, she has many assistants but it was still a lot of work for one person, so it tends to swamp her sometimes; which also meant that usually the flat was either a huge mess or entirely deserted. She was rushing back to her office because one of her regular clients had cancelled on her for a big exhibition, she had planned for the start of the winter holidays, it was usually an evening exhibition with a musician and many bottles of champagne. 

Overall she was stressed. 

She picked up her phone as soon as she reached her office and pressed the speed dial button to Sabrina. 

“Hayes cancelled we need to find a replacement ASAP or we’re not going to have a winter finale!” Yennefer was close to yelling through the receiver. 

“on it!” She replied and hung up. 

Yennefer was scrolling through her emails, looking for art directors that were looking for an exhibition to fill but they were all already taken, she even went so far as looking at her spam box for some missed opportunities, but it was so close to the Christmas season she’s not even surprised. 

Suddenly her phone rang, she felt weight lift off her chest. 

“Please tell me you have good news.” She closed her eyes and held her breath.

“Yes I have, my friend Eskel said his client was free for about two weeks just before Christmas, so we will be lucky if he agrees. His client is Geralt Rivia.” 

His name sounded familiar, mentioned around their circle of curators, he was older but still a rising painter, influenced by his family and the events of his life. She hums. 

“Arrange a meeting, I want him in our Carnaby street gallery.”

“Are you sure-“

“Yes, hurry.” Yennefer slams down the telephone down. Releasing the heavy breath she held, slacking against her office leather chair, rolling her shoulders trying to release some of the tension from her body, easing breaths in and out. 

_ It’s all going to be all right . _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it continues... Yennefer meets the artist

On an early Wednesday morning Yennefer fled her flat with a coffee in her hand, walking gracefully as she slips into the elevator, looking at her calendar on her phone that Sabrina organised for her to see where her meeting with the agent was. She thought carefully as the elevator pinged in its descend, she was desperate for this artist, they had less than a week to organise the exhibition that would run during their most popular season. She didn’t want to show her desperation though, so she took deep breaths all the way to her ride, she was heading to her office first to drop off some files for the other galleries, from there she would continue to the agency headquarters. 

She greeted Sabrina through the door way as she popped into her office leaving her empty coffee cup and heading out again, grabbing the contract from her busy desk. 

Yennefer wasn’t the kind of person to get nervous, she was calm collected. She wasn’t cool and distant, she was just a person who oozed confidence. Checking her reflection on the black glass doors before entering, her long dark brown hair was clipped back, a couple of strands framing her face, brushing against her shoulders s she glided through the hall, heading to the front desk, letting them know of her meeting here. 

“Yes of course! Floor five, door number three, you can’t miss it.” The young receptionist smirked, his eyes glinted in the golden lights of the entry hall, Yennefer looked at him suspiciously and thanked him as she continued with his instructions. 

As she headed to the lift she admired the prints of art works that graced the halls, a particular one catching her eye it was a beautiful gold and blue shapes embracing each other, the more she stood and studied it she realised it was of a parental figure cradling a baby. The gold was contrasted with the dark blue background, the orange lights glinted off the specs of gold in the painting, she looked around the frame to find an autograph and there it was;

_ Geralt Rivia _

Yennefer smirked and pressed the button for the lift, ready to use every bone in her body to convince the artist to sign with them.

***

Yennefer stood outside the door for about two minutes, she wanted to make sure she was ready before she knocked on the door, but before her knuckles even brushed against the mahogany wood the knob twisted and the door pulled open, revealing a handsome tall man, dark hair framing his face and scars scattered across his face. She smiled politely. 

“Eskel?” She asked, she has never met Eskel before but him and Sabrina were acquatinted so she didn’t see a reason not to trust him. 

He smiled back at her, his scars adjusting with the expression. “That is I. Please come in.” He gestured into the room with his arm, holding the door with the other. Inside was a long wooden conference table and near the end was a white haired man, sitting, looking impatiently at his watch. 

“This is Geralt Rivia, he is the artist me and Sabrina spoke on the phone about.” Eskel lead Yennefer to a seat just across Geralt, the artist refusing to make eye contact with her. 

“Yes, I am very grateful you organised this last minute meeting for me, you see my client cancelled on me last minute, and after seeing Geralts work I’ll be honoured if you will agree to have a show in my Gallery.” She begun, not forcing Geralt to look at her but speaking more to Eskel, she didn’t want to make Geralt feel anymore uncomfortable- if she can get him to feel comfortable enough to agree she’ll be the happiest women in London. 

“Geralt has already agreed to partake, we just wanted to meet you before signing the contract.” Eskel smiled deeply, his hand clapping against Geralt’s back as the older looking man groaned, still staring down. “We are really happy to help, we heard the situation you were in and we are available so we couldn’t see why not.” 

Yennefer smiled genuinely, relieved, releasing a tense breath she barely felt like she held. “Thank you both so much, I brought the contract with me, but we need to negotiate a payment, now I’m willing to pay you the same I paid my previous client, but if you wish to follow your own standards of paying I’ll be more than happy to comply.” Digging through her files, she pulls out the empty contract that Sabrina has their consultant whip up in a less than a day, settling it in front of Eskel and Geralt. 

The handsome men glanced at each other and then backed down on the contact, flicking through it and studying it, it was during these few minutes of silent when she realised how inhumanely golden their eyes appeared under the fluorescent light reflecting from the paper below them.She internally shrugged, it really was the least of her problems. 

***

Carrying a freshly signed contract Yennefer exited the building swiftly, looking for her driver, she felt a vibration coming from her bag and rushed to find it.

It was a call from Triss. 

Shit, she was supposed to meet the possible flatmate today. 

She answered quickly, trying not to waste anymore time.

“Hi Triss.”

“So, Yen, what kind of excuse do you have to be almost half a hour late?” She asked, muffled through the speaker. She rolled her eyes at Triss’s tone. 

“I’m on my way, I just signed a big contract.”

“You better be.” Her best friend threatened as she hung up, Yennefer wouldn’t hear the end of this, she signed as she entered the black Lexus. Driving into Piccadilly is going to be a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this one, they’re so fun to write :)


	3. Chapter 3

When Jaskier got the text from Triss saying that her friend was willing to meet him as a potential flatmate he was over the moon, truly. 

Turns out moving in with a long time friend can almost ruin entire friendships, so he was just about ready to move into any space as long as it’s with a stranger.He was sharing a two bedroom flat with one of his oldest friends, but the close proximity has almost lead to their fall out. 

On the Wednesday morning Jaskier could feel anxiety bite at his ankles and butterflies flutter in his stomach. After a quick shower, he picked out his outfit for the day, a sap green knitted jumper and khaki high waisted trousers paired with dark brown Chelsea boots. Fiddling with his fathers’ ring whilst glancing in the mirror, his own cornflower blue eyes staring back at him, he took a deep breath, trying to relax. 

Applying some quick concealer on the occasional blemish, Jaskier check himself out once more before leaving, grabbing his coat and wallet and head out the door. 

Arriving in Piccadilly Jaskier walked to the exit where he promised to meet Triss so they could head to the cafe together. 

“Hey!!!” Jaskier heard from across the pavement, he turned to see Triss leaning against a shop window clutching her bags’ strap in one hand and her phone in the other. Jaskier was just climbing up the stairs from the underground station and was pleasantly surprised to see she was already there. She was wearing a beautiful sunflower yellow dress and a thick creamy coloured coat over her shoulders. 

“Hey sweetheart! How are you doing?” His smiled flirty as always, good thing Triss already knew him like the back of her hand. He was always a casual flirt, ever since they met, Triss just got used to it, in their university days he was just going on dates at least four times a week, never in relationship longer than three months. 

“Good hun! Come on now yen agreed to meet us so we need to get there on time!!” She grabbed his hand and dragged him down the road, walking between the busy crowds, past shops and tall windows. Whilst chatting on the way,Triss explains to Jaskier that Yennefer is usually really busy, so she won’t be home most of the time, she just want someone to still make it feel like home, but because she owned the flat he would be paying her for rent and bills. On occasion she would use the dining room for professional dinners with clients and coworkers. Although Yennefer may look like she’s being mean, she’s mostly teasing and she has no ill intent. 

Jaskier nodded along, mostly listening for once, interested to meet the woman in real life. 

They’ve reached the cafe and thankfully it was empty so Triss rushed to catch a good seat and Jaskier went to grab them their coffee choice. He stumbled clumsily back with the tray, trying to avoid bumping into the few customers, relieved to reach their table in one piece.

“A latte for you, an espresso for lady Yennefer, and a cold brew for me.” He said teasingly, catching the nervous tilt in his own voice and clearing his throat.Triss being observant had noticed the little anxious dance in his eyes. 

“Honey, don’t worry, she’s literally the nicest person and I’m so sure that she’ll take you.” Triss said as she placed her hand over his on round coffee table. Stroking her thumb over his gentle pale hands, trying to take a bit of his stress away. 

Jaskier and Triss talk for what felt like ages before Triss realised that Yennefer still hasn’t shown up she pulled out her phone and gave her a ring. Making a very angry expression, with her eyebrows furrowed but her soft lips in a pout made her look too soft to be a threatening angry woman. Though Jaskier knew from experience not to get on her bad side. 

Sighing impatiently she slammed her phone down, “she’s on her way, she forgot, she had some important meeting.” Now Jaskier took his turn relaxing Triss. 

“Don’t worry about it, if she’s as lovely as you describe her I doubt she meant to be late.” Smiling sweetly he took her hands in his and created a soothing pattern with his thumbs. Making her smile back at him.They continued their chatting, talking about their careers, love life and some gossip from old friends. 

“Sooo...” she wiggled her eyebrows, making Jaskier choke on the sip he took for his brew with her expression. 

“Sooo? What?” He replied. Still confused,

“How’s your love life?” She tried again, trying to catch any micro expression his face may give off at the mention- And she did, the corners of his lips pointed down for a second and he was struggling to maintain eye contact. 

“My? My lo-Love life? Aha yes it’s great! I just hooked up with someone yesterday.” He nervously giggled. She shook her head. 

“Liar.” Triss rolled her eyes. 

“Wh-what?” 


	4. Chapter 4

A while later, maybe about 45 minutes a slender dark haired woman walks into the cafe and Jaskier felt his heart stop. 

“Hi Triss!!”

She came to sit with them.

Draping her long dark grey coat against the back of her chair, she walked with an elegant step and sat calmly on the spare chair between Triss and Jaskier; she almost looked angelic in Jaskier’s eyes. 

“Yennefer. I’d like you to meet my dear friend Jaskier Pankratz.” A big smile worked its way onto Triss’ lips, she gestured to Jaskier, and he smiled nervously. 

“H-hi, how are you?” He wanted to jump out of a window at the sound of his awkwardness, a shiver went through him as Yennefer’s violet eyes studied him, grasping his hand in hers, shaking it firmly. 

“I’m very well thank you. I apologise for being late but I had an emergency meeting.” She explained, studying the now cold espresso on the table with an appreciative glance. 

On the way to the cafe Triss gave Jaskier a good load of pointers to be able to get Yennefer to like you, as a friend of course because Jaskier isn’t about to shag his future roommate. 

“So... where are you currently staying? Is there a reason you’re moving?” She asked,probably just trying to keep up the chatter, he doesn’t blame her, he doesn’t like awkward silences himself. 

“Well, I’m currently sharing a flat in Camden with an old friend, but we decided to go our separate ways. Different life situations, I guess.” He ends his sentence before the endless rambling begun, scratching the back of his head, he grinned. 

She beams back at him. “Well if you’d like to come see where you would be staying, I can give you a tour now.” She asks casually, glancing at Triss who nodded. Jaskier gazed between them, he was free for today so he really didn’t have a reason to say no, and if it makes the moving process happen quicker he’ll be glad for it. 

“Yes of course! If it’s not too much problem!” He exclaimed enthusiastically.

“Of course, no issues, now let’s go, my driver is waiting for me.” 

_ Driver ?!  _ He thought as Yennefer stood, grabbing her coat and folding it over her arm, her purse in her other hand. Triss repeated her action, her dress flowing around her majestically, the cold winter sun making them both glow like goddesses in front of him.

Jaskier stood up stiffly, making the chair creak and the table shake, tucking his wallet into his coat pocket as he followed them out of the shop into the busy London streets. Trying to internalise his rollercoaster of emotions right now. 

He was both nervous and excited, he was looking forward to seeing the flat, and he really enjoyed being around Yennefer, she had the kind of aura that just made him feel so safe and secure. 

***

Jaskier stood patiently behind Triss as Yennefer used her key to unlock the flat, so far he was just amazed at the architecture of the building. Hearing the door clicked, Jaskier followed the two women inside the apartment, studying the tall ceiling and the beautiful dangling lights, shaped like a bubble with golden lights shining from them. Through the hallways Yennefer lead them into a large kitchen with an island in the middle, dark wood cabinets with white accents. The counter on the island was marble with golden streaks. Disregarding the mess that Yennefer warned them about, they trudged through take out boxes and rubbish bags.The kitchen and the dining table were connected, the dining table was made from shiny mahogany wood, the chairs around were metallic with velvet pillowing. 

Yennefer continued to lead them into the living room, which had a dark grey corner sofa with creamy fluffy throw pillows and soft blue throw blankets draping from it, more take out boxes on the small glass table in the off-centre if the room. Opposite the sofa there was a large flat screen attached to the wall, pictures and painting hanging around it. 

Triss took a seat on the sofa, curling her nose at Yennefer’s messiness. 

“I’ll just show you to your room, it is an en-suite, but there’s also a guest bathroom that you can use, or your guests can, you can have people whenever, but I will let you know if something important comes up and I need the flat okay?” She let him know as she walked ahead. He nodded and gave her hums of understanding. A little overwhelmed by the place. 

The room she lead him into was empty and way bigger than he expected, there were large windows showing off the view of the London streets. He was in love.

“So when can I sign the contract?” he said excitedly making her giggle- he realised how much the sound she made pleased him, and will be glad to continue and make her laugh as much as he can even if it means he has to be an utter imbecile about it. 

*** 

“You can move your stuff in on the weekend, I’ll have my assistant bring us the contract and is the rent fine for you?” He nodded enthusiastically, agreeing with everything Yennefer was saying. 

Hearing Triss stifle a laugh in the background at his behaviour. He shot a glare in her direction. She waved her arms in surrender. 

“Is Friday okay? I’m just trying to get out of there soon.” He asked almost timidly. Yennefer took a moment to reply, tapping a finger on her chin. 

“It should be okay, I can give you the spare key in the morning after you sign the contract.” She gathered. “Okay, good, sounds like a plan.” He agreed. She took his hand in a business like shake again, making him wonder if he should get used to this.

*** 

Thursday was Jaskier’s last day with Essi, his longest and bestest friend, they spend the day packing together and the night cracking open bottles of Prosecco. Eating ham and cheese crackers and watching old videos of themselves together, partying at events, their first concerts. 

“It’s the end of an era!” Jaskier all but screamed. Essi sobbed with him, it truly was the ending and a beginning. 

***

The cold November morning sending ice jolts into his bones waking Jaskier up, Jaskier packed his several suitcases onto the moving truck and headed to Yennefer’s apartment, soon to be his as well. His head vibrating with a hangover he wasn’t going to let ruin his day.

After he signed the contract Yennefer left him the key as she rushed to work as she warned him would happen often. With a deep breath, he started unpacking and settling in. So ready for this new beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did mention slow burn right?

Jaskier has not seen Yennefer since the day she gave him the keys and he has officially moved in. 

That was a week ago. 

She wasn’t joking when she said he would barely see her, she must be busy at work as should he, but he just couldn’t focus. He couldn’t stop thinking of her. This ‘feeling’ thing hasn’t happened to him since he met his ex who dumped him two years ago- and honestly he was terrified, trust him to go and fall in love with the person he is supposed to be living with /platonically/. 

Triss did explain to him that Yennefer was a really busy woman, she owned three big galleries scattered in London. That was the reason she wanted a flatmate, and he feeling like he’s done his job, he has cleaned the flat from the couple of weeks of mess that was bordering disease. 

Using bright yellow wash gloves a discarded apron he found in the boiler room and many, many cleaning products and by the end of the day the flat was pristine. 

It’s not like Yennefer hasn’t been in contact, she has, she’s been leaving him sticky notes on the counter thanking him fo cleaning that one time. She texted him a couple of times too- he assumes Triss has given her his number since he doesn’t recall exchanging with her. 

Jaskier was a musician, he grew up playing all sorts of instruments, always had a thing for big stages and loving audiences, but it would need a lot of his time, so he settled for smaller gigs at jazz clubs in soho with his little band of him and Essi, occasionally Essi would bring a drummer to tag along. During the day he would create jingle adverts for small businesses for the radio. He would occasionally host on Saturday mornings, he has been hoping for a promotion to either have his own show or be a permanent Saturday morning host. He just loved showing off small and rising artists, it made his heart flutter knowing that there were musicians out there who were dreaming of people listening to their music and he was granting their wishes; and if only it could be his full time job- he could feel his chest explode at the thought. 

As he was walking out during his break on he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He checked it, it was from Yennefer.

Yen- landlord/ roomie

_ Hey- you’re a musician right? _

Jask

_ Yeah why? _

Yen- landlord/ roomie 

_ Are you free between 8th- 22nd dec? I need an evening musician for the exhibition I’m holding. _

Jask

_ I should be free, I’ll be glad to, but I do take payment... _

Yen- landlord/ roomie

_ Yes! Of course, do you play piano? _

Jask 

_ I do, do you have a piece you’d like me to play? _

Yen- landlord/ roomie

_My assistant will contact you about that. Thanks in advance._

After their quick texting ended he had wondered if Yennefer works over the weekend, because even though he does, he also has a couple days free during the week, whereas he literally hasn’t seen her in a week. He was also glad that she asked him for this favour because he was looking for a way to develop their relationship, an upgrade if you will, roomies to friends? Roomies to employee? Since she’ll be paying him, but it wasn’t the direction he wants to go in. He’ll just have to make her like him, which shouldn’t be too hard.

***

Yennefer let Jaskier know that her driver will pick him up to go to the exhibition, and that she’ll pay him after the first week is done. His hands were shaking on the way, he tried to stop it by sitting on his hands, but he still felt hints of anxiety start trembles down his spine, he let out a shaky breath. 

He needed a drink.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralts pov

It was the first night of the exhibition and Geralt was trying to put Ciri to sleep but she absolutely refused to go to bed. 

“Ciri.” Geralt said sternly. 

“Dad.” She repeated in his tone.

“Ciri, I have to go soon...”

“I know, that’s exactly why, I want to come with.” She smirked with her arms crossed, resembling Geralt’s brother Lambert. 

“Ciri, you can’t, it’s too late but grandad will be downstairs if you need anything.” He explained, brushing her blonde hair from her eyes. She jutted out her bottom lip and looked up at him, creating the perfect puppy face. He looked away promptly, raising a hand to cover his eyes. 

“You can’t get me this time!” 

“But dad!!”

“Goodnight ciri!” He walked out of her room with his hand still as his blindfold, tripping over toys and bumping into the door 

“Love you baby.” He huffed through his smile. 

“Love you dad.” She giggled. 

Geralt hit the switch before shutting the door. 

***

When Geralt arrived at the gallery in Carnaby street he tried to conceal his amazement.There was a picture of him beside his painting that Yennefer insisted will be the main attraction of the exhibition, the one he painted after a month of having Ciri around. She was truly the light of his life. He remembered how affected he was by all the traumatic events in his life, ones that he has come to terms with and decided not to let them affect him anymore once he held Ciri in his arms for the first time. 

He spotted Eskel looking out for him through the glass and waved, strolling calmly into the exhibition trying to calm his nerved by clenching and unclenching his hands,it’s been a while since so many people came to look at his work- he guesses he has Yennefer to thank for that. 

Once Geralt was inside he noticed the calm ambience distributed by the playing of a piano, though he couldn’t really see the player, he decided it wasn’t the most important thing as Eskel shook his hand and slapped the other on his back, making him chuckle.

Geralt- almost against his will- notices Yennefer laughing along to someone out of his line of sight, he swallows. The woman was so fascinating that when he first met her he couldn’t make eye contact with her. She just had such a strong aura surrounding her he felt himself almost buckling at the knees. Eskel noticed his expression and being one his best friend he knew exactly what it meant.

“Come one, let’s go say hello.” Eskel teased. Geralt shit him a glare but followed him regardless. As the got closer, a grand piano came into sight, alongside a player- a handsome young man, with dark brown hair, the golden lights giving an impression of a halo- Geralt felt the urge to paint him. The young man was wearing a dark blue ironed shirt, the first two buttons undone. His smile was dazzling, the sight of the pair had made Geralt feel so weak. He had to look away. 

“Yennefer!” Eskel made their presence known. He was smiling so gleefully, Geralt felt jealous of how casual Eskel can make a situation seem sometimes. “Geralt had just arrived.” He continued as they got closer. 

“Hello Eskel!” Yennefer smiled back, the piano player returned to his notes. “Geralt, I hope the exhibition is up to your standards, I had my assistants do some research and had Eskel assist them as well.” She said with a professional smile, Geralt felt sick with anxiety. 

“Yes, it’s very good.” Geralt internally cringed at himself, Eskel smacked his shoulders again.

“I’m afraid that’s all you get from him tonight.” Eskel warned jokingly, him and Yennefer shared a laugh. Geralt felt so awkward he slowly slipped away to grab a drink. 

***

A couple of those flutes of champagne later and Geralt found himself wondering around the piano again. Yennefer and Eskel mixed into the crowd, he preferred to stay out of them. 

“You alright?” He heard someone say and he turned around. It was the young man from earlier, he was probably returning from a break, Geralt had felt just as dumbfounded by him as he was when they met just hours earlier. The man now standing, was almost taller than Geralt, but slimmer, his eyes were a bright shade of blue. Almost a minute had passed when Geralt realised that he hadn’t replied and had just stared at the man so to wave off some of his tactlessness he nodded. Stepping back so the musician could go back to his seat. When he smiled Geralt felt his heart flutter. 

“I’m Geralt.” He said realising he sounded almost exactly like a caveman. The man smiled nonetheless and reached for a handshake.

“I’m Jaskier.” His voice sounded familiar somehow but Geralt couldn’t exactly pinpoint where from. Geralt tried to smile back at him but he knew it probably looked like a grimace. He felt tied between hanging around awkwardly near Jaksier, or to start heading home. Geralt wouldn’t usually stay this long at the exhibition this long anyway, but he felt like he had owed it to Yennefer and Eskel. 

“I really like your work.” Jaskier started, out of the blue, making Geralt jump.

“Huh?” He questioned, forgetting where they were, why they were there. 

“I said I really liked your work, it seems to have a lot of meaning, I admire that.” Jaskier beamed, leaving Geralt very flustered, stammering a quiet _thank you_ , and _you too_ on reflex. 

As Geralt realised it wasn’t the exactly right thing to say, making Jaskier chuckle, the sound of him made Geralt flush to the tips of his ears. Muttering an apology. 

“It’s okay! I assume you are not used to large crowds either.” Jaskier said with his head down, his lithe fingers trembling over the piano keys. 

“Yeah...” studying the musician, he hummed deeply, never expecting to be understood so quickly by someone he just met. Hell, it took himself a while to understand why he couldn’t be around large groups of people for a long time. 

***

After about half an hour of wondering around, Yennefer tapped on Geralt’s shoulder.

“Geralt I’d like you to come meet some important people.” She pointed behind her to a group of professional looking people.

“Hmm, sure.” He followed her. 

They turned out to be a couple more art gallery owners and curators that Yennefer had gotten to know during her time working in the field and apparently they were interested in showcasing Geralt’s work in their galleries.He eventually gave them his agents card because he really didn’t know how to interact with them and was afraid he was the ending to his own career. 

***

“Thank you so much for coming to the first night of Geralt Rivia’s exhibition here. I am truly honoured to host this exhibition and it will be going on until the 22nd, for more details please grab a leaflet on your way out. Cheers!” Yennefer raised her glass, as the group of people surrounding her raised theirs as well. 

Geralt had felt the night hadn’t gone as bad as he thought, he didn’t have any anxiety attack, he found more people interested in hosting him in their galleries and he only developed two minor crushes, on both the majestic art director and the angelic musician. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!
> 
> Smut, vaginal sex, oral sex, light Dom-sub, edging, under negotiated kink. 
> 
> Jaskier and yen take a further liking to each other. 
> 
> It’s literally all smut, if it doesn’t suit you you can skip this one x

The cold evening after the exhibition ended Yennefer and Jaskier headed home together. Both extremely tired, leaning against each other in the car, eyes fluttering with sleep, adjusting, rubbing cheeks against shoulders and murmuring. 

“We’re home ma’am.” The driver said briefly, watching the two snuggle in the back seat.Jaskier having put his coat over Yennefer’s shoulders when he noticed her shivering on the way to the car, found himself more alert and shook Yennefer awake. 

“We’re home, we need to get out.” He murmured against her ear softly, shaking her elbows softly, she shuffles to exist and he follows, linking their arms together to support their stumbling bodies into the building. He held the glass door for her and let her lean against him when waiting for the elevator to arrive. 

Once the elevator arrived she lead him in, he walked synchronised with her steps, like they were one being. Once he was inside he leaned his back against the wall of the elevator, with one hand he was clutching the handle, with the other he wrapped around Yennefer’s waist as she leaned against his chest with her back. watching the levels go by she slowly turned to face him, their noses only widths apart. 

“I really like your music-“ she started, the elevator pinged, making them both jump, interrupting Yennefer’s sentiment. She let him go and lead them out, picking the keys out of her purse. Jaskier following her like a lovesick puppy. She unlocked the door swiftly.

Once they both entered, Jaskier shut the door behind them quietly, locking it with the hook. 

“Would you like a cuppa?” He asked politely.

“Please,” she beamed at him, he felt his cheeks redden, shyly turning around. 

As Jaskier busied himself in the kitchen, he glanced as Yennefer took a seat at the island, taking of his coat that he lent her, and then her own jacket, revealing the top of the beautiful emerald dress, showing off her chest, the lights of the kitchen make her skin shine golden, making him shiver. She gets up to place the coats on the hangers; he follows her with a bewitched gaze, his eyes widen at the exposed back of the dress. He fiddles with the sugar and the milk to avoid getting aroused, it seems he was too tired to control himself that evening. Turning around to place the milk back in the fridge, untucking his shirt simultaneously to hide his semi. 

Not noticing Yennefer behind him, he jumped when he felt her brush against him as she reached for the cupboard next to the fridge. 

“Sorry!” He squeaked. Pressing his back against the fridge so he would crush her. 

“It’s okay,” she chuckled lightly, checking him out slightly. “This colour really suits you, is it indigo?” She asked, brushing the back of her finger against his chest, he found himself stammering under her gaze. 

“I think it’s navy.” He peeped, she hummed, raising her brow as she continued to study him under her gaze, eventually reaching his bulge. She hummed again, raising her stare to his eyes, observing his expression as she trailed her finger from his chest down to his stomach, he tried to hold his whine when she paused at his belt. 

“Are you hard for me sweetheart?” She asked, her mouth close to his ear, he couldn’t hold in his whimper this time. 

“Y-yes...” he moan, she trailed her hand lower, pressing against his hard length. Jaskier groaned loudly at the touch, she continued to wrap her hand around him through his trousers. 

“All this for me?” She asked, sickeningly sweet, he threw his head back with a loud whine, she trailed her nose along his pale neck, making his breath hitch as she placed kisses along his jawline. Yennefer suckles on his neck as she palms him through his trousers. Leaving tiny red marks along his throat, licking them, causing him to melt into a messy puddle of moans and mewls, jerking against her hand. 

Yennefer undos his belt and trousers with one hand, with the other she grabs the back of his head and tugs on his hair. He opens his mouth to moan but she catches them with her lips against his, he arches into the kiss, she licks into his mouth, and he lets her, lets her control his entire body, as if he belonged to her. Yennefer continues to lead his length out of his tight briefs, he gasps as the cool air hit his tip. 

“Please-“he begged, his eyes appears glossy through the slits of his thick lashes.

“Please what?”

“Let me come.”

“Not yet, pet. I hadn’t had my fun yet.” She chuckles seductively against his lips. He gasps. 

“Can I?” He says, reaching to grab the waist of her dress.

“Might as well put your pretty lips to good use.” She smiled greedily, she kissed him one last time before he sunk to his knees before her, lifting the bottom of her silky emerald dress, noticing little gold detailing sewn into the fabric when he looks closer. Yennefer holds the bottom of her dress for him, Jaskier notices that she isn’t wearing any panties, wondering if she took them off when they got home or if she’s been walking all night without a pair, making him tremble at the thought, he whined. 

Yennefer wrapped her leg over his shoulder, digging the point of her heels into his shoulder. He started at blowing softly at her sensitive flesh, making her noticeably shiver. He leaned closer, nosing the area, licking her heat, breathing in her arousal. Jaskier pressed the width of his tongue against her entrance and curled his tongue, making her knees buckle. Pressing her against the counter as he supported her weight by grabbing her thigh with his free hand, with the other he was stroking his erection in rhythm. Focusing entirely on the goddess before him, he barely notices the quietness of the flat, only sound he could hear was her breaths and gasps, occasional moan.

“So good for me darling,” she admires, making him moan against her heat, the vibration from his tongue sending her over the edge.

When yennefer is trembling with jolts of pleasure at the patterns Jaskier made with his tongue, she pushed him off gently, tugging him up by his hands and leading him to the sofa just a few steps away from the kitchen, she commanded him to sit just with a glance of her eyes between him and the sofa. Yennefer reached for her purse and pulled a foil condom wrapper. He shuffled his trousers off along with his briefs as she stalked to him and straddled his thighs, giving him a couple more strokes before ripping the condom wrapper and rolling the condom over his cock. 

“You’re such a good pet for me, darling.” Yennefer connected their lips once more before sinking onto him, her heat engulfing his hard length as she takes the dominant position. 

“Ah-ah!” He groans at the sensation, her dress around them like a silky pool with a starry reflection. She starts moving her hips with a rhythm, up and down and a slow grind, one that causes Jaskier to throw his neck back once again, baring his neck to her, as she undos the button of his shirt with her lips connected to his jaw, trailing his neck. She picks up her pace as she trails her hands against his checks, tugging at his hard nipple, making him jolt into her- making her push him down to lay down on the sofa. Using his shoulders for support she thrusts her hips at a steady but quick rhythm that turns him into a whimpering mess. 

“P-please.. yen..” he begs once more.

“You don’t cum until I tell you, pet.” He whimpered at the thought, getting more and more turned on by the edging, he wraps his hand around her waist to meet her thrusts. Watching her expression as she comes. 

“You can come now. Darling.” He cums as soon as she allows him, shooting into the condom, both of their moans echo in the empty and dark living room. She slips off and lays beside him, he rolls off the condom and ties it off placing it on the short table beside him. He watches as she nods off and finds himself losing himself to sleep as time passes, wrapped around each other, using the heat seeping through the walls from their neighbours and the thin throw blankets as protection from the biting cold of a London night. 


	8. Chapter 8

The same night of the exhibition Geralt went straight to his studio, unable to rid his mind from the enchanting couple he came across. He couldn’t sleep, when he did feel like sleeping he slept on the pull out mattress of an old sofa Lambert- his brother brought to his studio. Though, ever time he shut his eyes, he could just see shapes of blue and purple mixing together, creating a spectrum of colours; he picked up a brush right away and started a new canvas each time.

He eventually let his father know he’ll stay another night and come Saturday morning, if he could just look after Ciri until he is back. 

****

Jaskier woke up alone in the living room, feeling empty- unsure why, he should’ve known this would happen. 

Yennefer was a busy woman, she was probably at work. He sighed, sitting up on the sofa, closing his eyes and leaning back. Thinking of the night they spent tangled together.He shivers, still tangled in the thin blanket, naked. 

As he was about to get up and clear his stuff into his room he notice a pastel lilac post- it note on the table. 

Written hurriedly on it he read;

_ Gone back to the office, you snore in your sleep x _

_ Yennefer  _

_ P.S  _

_ Wish I could stay for round two :) _

He felt himself grin, clutching the note to his chest as he picked everything up and wandered to his room, his heart fluttering in his chest. 

After finally charging his phone since the night before Jaskier saw all the missing calls and texts when he remembered he was supposed to go for rehearsals with his band. 

He rushed from the shower into a change of clothes and out of the door. 

***

When Yennefer got back to the office she could already dread her meetings ahead, wanting to go back home and crawl into the warmth of her bed. She arrived at the office at eight in the morning. The chill of the morning finally getting through her barrier, sending a shiver through her body. 

Yennefer was suddenly glad Fridays were short because she could feel a cold coming. 

***

Geralt had finally got home, feeling strained and exhausted.

“Daddy! You were supposed to take me to Maddie’s house!” Ciri yelled as soon as Geralt got through the door. His face dropped, he completely forgot of all of his other responsibilities after spending the whole two night just painting his heart out. 

“Oh shi- Ciri did you pack your bag? C’mon let’s go!” He grabbed Ciri’s hand when she ran to him with her coat and backpack in hand. Turning on the car and driving away. 

On the long car ride he found himself switching through stations, looking for the one that he usually put on long drives. He finally hit the right station 

“Hello everyone, hope you’re having a lovely Saturday morning, here’s Blake Ruby with his song ‘bless you’, “ the quick speech faded into song, but the voice of the man resonated with Geralt, it never did before- despite always listening to this station. 

The plucking of strings filled the car as Geralt sunk into thought whilst driving, Ciri humming in the back. 

Dropping Ciri at her friends’, Geralt headed back to the studio after feeling another surge of inspiration. 


	9. Chapter 9

Jaskier found himself longing to see Yennefer again, but whenever he was playing at the exhibition, she was not there.

He continued his regular week routine, rehearsal, evening exhibition, cleaning the flat, and occasional work at the radio station. He was still doing his regular Saturdays but they’ve asked him to come in and cover some people. 

Even the evenings at the exhibition started feeling like a norm to him, he was only playing piano for a couple of hours with a break but he enjoyed the people watching. He also got complimentary alcohol which was never an issue.

On one regular evening; a part of his routine no less, he was approached by the artist- again. 

It happened the first night- well, during the first night Jaskier technically approached the artist, but he was also in his way so it’s not Jaskiers fault. 

“Jaskier?” Well shit, he remembered Jaskier’s name, but for the life of him Jaskier couldn’t remember his. 

“Hello.” He greeted, his lips in a line. 

Already too awkward, Jaskier focuses back on his playing. 

“What are you playing? it sounds familiar.” The artist asked, he looked shy while talking to Jaskier, which Jaskier didn’t expect since the artist was a tall burly man, towering over most of the crowd. His long white hair pulled back with a hair tie a couple of strands framing his face, which was pulled into a furrowed expression. 

“Oh, well, um- it’s a piano version of Mellow by Elton John, but don’t tell anyone.” Jaskier said with a wink, he was supposed to play piano covers of pop songs, at least that’s what Yennefer’s assistant, Sabrina said. 

So what if he sprinkled a bit of glam rock in there. 

The artists smiled at his confession. “I like it.” His gaze was a tad bit intense, Jaskier flushed under his eyes, which he noticed had a bit of golden yellow tint under a certain light. Jaskier shook his head slightly and turned back to the piano, trying not to let the presence of the artist affect him anymore, though failing miserably. The pace of his heartbeat quickening at the lack of space between him and the white haired man. His breath caught in his throat. 

Jaskier has never felt this way with a man before, emotionally, he never had his heart skip a beat at receiving attention from a man; he was twenty-six years old, he should know... right? He bit his lip in thought, trying to control the butterflies in his stomach, he never got this kind of attention before, all the men he ever encountered never noticed him in this way before. Gay, bi or straight, he wasn’t regarded in such a way, he could feel his cheeks warm at the thought of being appreciated by man, liked- even. 

So lost in thought that when Jaskier looked up again he noticed the artist had left already. Spotting him chatting to another man on the other side of the gallery. Sighing, Jaskier just tried his best to ignore the feeling of disappointment rising in his chest. 

***

On his way back Jaskier couldn’t stop thinking about the white haired man, his heart beating with a thrill. He struggled to swallow his feelings. Enticing a whole new world for him. Was he into men now? Was he always attracted to men? Did he only notice now, because he received positive attention or was it because he finally got attention other than a fleeting hookup; his mind rushes back to that night with Yennefer. 

Damn, he really does need to get laid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammarly said I have 37 writing mistakes and I simply couldn’t find them. 
> 
> I also figured my sexuality when I was about 11 so I have no idea what it’s like to figure out your sexuality when you’re an adult so rip if I offend anyone I am very sorry. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one it’s a bit of the plot innit.


	10. Chapter 10

It was coming to the end of the the second week of the last winter formal exhibition and Yennefer was _tired_.

She was tired and it’s been a while since she had indulged herself, well it’s been two weeks, but she hasn’t had any time to herself, for at least a little bit of _relief_. 

Jaskier was a good little pet but she hasn’t seen him at all with their jobs clashing. 

And it’s taking it’s toll. 

Now she is no blushing dame but damn that client of hers does look like a snack. 

Yennefer was currently in another meeting with Eskel and Geralt because they were planning a spring exhibition for March, Geralt was currently painting some new piece and brought the completed ones with him. She was watching him setting them on the free wall of his studio. 

She was expecting Geralt to break a sweat carrying those massive wood blocks around but his bulging muscles didn’t seem bothered, tensing and releasing with each movement.

When he had bent down to pick them up his thin grey tank had rode up and caught above his him, Yennefer found herself noticing all the tiny details of his skin, the _curve_ of his behind, his strong legs. 

Her mind compelling her to fantasise about him bent over for her, his back arched, breaking a sweat with his hair loose, strands falling on his face and shoulders. Heavy breathing and moaning. Geralt was a quiet man, but she would love to hear him _scream_ her name with ecstasy. 

She caught herself drooling before either men noticed. Flipping her hair back and tying it into a long wavy ponytail. 

“So what’s the theme, or inspiration?” She asked politely, wanting to start thinking aboutthe order and design of the display. Geralt looked like he was caught in the headlights. He glanced at Eskel, and looked down. Eskel sighed. 

“When Geralt explained it to me, he said it was something about fleeting love, falling in love for a moment only for it to be gone the next.” When Eskel finished his explanation, Yennefer hummed in appreciation. It was an interesting concept, one she couldn’t imagine however Geralt expressed it beautifully. 

The paintings, were of dancing figures, some incomplete have sketches of a man and a woman dancing around each other from a perspective. The colours that dominated the pieces were green and blue, he used white and gold to have the stand from the crowd, but he didn’t put any detail in their faces. She noticed he did it a lot in his painting so she didn’t think anything of it. The brush strokes, not completely blending with the surrounding, showing the thick streaks of paint, she assumes it has something to do with the ‘fleeting’, how the colours never settled together- though constantly dancing around each other. 

_Symbolism, huh..._

Eskel leaves the studio to answer a call, claiming it was the office.

“Is the order of the placing important or can it be seen from each perspective?” Yennefer asks Geralt, trying to create some sort of connection with the artist, seeing as he is extremely talented and since they’re going to be working again in a few months. 

“It can work in any way, but when I finish them I’ll show you the order.” Geralt replied gruffly, now sitting across the studio from Yennefer. Holding a steaming mug of coffee. She studied him for a bit. Apart from the unique handsomeness this man held, he had dark heavy bags under his eyes, like he has lost days of sleep, his shoulders were slouched- they weren’t any other time they met. He just seemed like a shell. 

“How long have you been working on this for?” She asked, curious. He hummed, glancing around the room, deep in thought. “About four days.” Geralt replied. 

Yennefer was shocked. Geralt has made almost a whole show worth of large paintings, in four days. She looked at him questionably, eyebrows knitted in confusion. He flushed at her gaze. 

“It’s- it’s the inspiration and motivation,” he stuttered, “and the lack of sleep.” He whispered. His eyes looking like they weighed a ton. 

***

It was only two days later that Eskel has invited her for drinks with Geralt. 

They met up at a bar/club in soho, it was around the corner from Leicester Square. She met them outside, they all went up the long string of marble stairs into the club. Blue velvet curtains framing the entrance. Both men at either side, Geralt quiet as usual, Eskel filled the silence. 

“Yeah this club was recommended to me by a colleague.” Eskel remarked, both Yennefer and Geralt hummed in reply. They walked quietly to a secluded part of the bar, Eskel sitting between Yennefer and Geralt. Ordering drinks under the hum of the live music performance behind them. 

They found themselves talking about work again, and gosh Yennefer was tired of it. She was staring a the bottom of her drink when Eskel excused himself, rushing outside to speak on the phone, she sighed. 

“Well, well, well, look who we have here..” she heard a whimsical voice behind them, turning to look she saw her stunning flatmate/ tenant. Jaskier was dressed in a silky white shirt, tucked into his black slacks that inched his waist. She caught Geralt appreciate the sight from the corner of her eye. More alluring scenarios taking place in her mind, she felt heat take place in her body.

Yennefer beamed at Jaskier.

“Hi Jaskier!”

“Hello Yen, and...” he paused for a second.

“Geralt...” Geralt completed for him, still staring. 

“Of course Geralt! The lovely artist, I haven’t forgotten you.” Jaskier said with a wink, watching Geralt’s cheeks’ colouring, a content smile on his lips. 

“Why don’t you join us?” Yennefer suggests, placing a hand on the chair between them, Geralt nodded in agreement. Jaskier waved his hands in protest. 

“Nope, no-can-do, I’m on clock-work you see, I just popped to say hello to the most betwitching people at the bar.” He said with a wink. Jaskier looked back really quickly and waved at someone Yennefer couldn’t see. 

“I need to go now but you two go have fun.” Jaskier said with a smile, kissing Yennefer’s cheek, and shaking Geralt’s hand, Yennefer noticed the lingering touches between the two men as well, confirming her curious thoughts. Not only that but also the way Geralts gaze followed Jaskier until he reached the stage. 

“You like him too, huh?” Yennefer asked, turning to the bar, she picked up her drink with one hand, the other clasping on the bar. Geralt spluttered his own drink in shock, he took a couple of seconds but he took a deep breath and chuckled. 

“I’m not really low-key am I?” She turned to him, the goofy expression she saw him hold was not one that she ever expected to see- his eyes crinkled with laughter, a shy smile gracing his lips, pink dusting his cheeks. 

“It’s okay, I don’t think I was either...” she reassured, brushing her hand lightly along his arm. He visibly shivered. She quirked a brow at him. 

“I like you too, you know..” he said, a small gasp escaping him as Yennefer traces her nails along his arm. She hummed, an almost sadistic smile stretching her lips. 

“I thought so.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are yall even ready for this unedited chapter ;)
> 
> It’s a lot of plot and progress hope you enjoye!!
> 
> Please comment :)

Eskel has eventually returned to where Yennefer and Geralt resided at the bar, to say his goodbye, grab his coat and leave. 

“That ended quickly.” Yennefer mentioned, Geralt nodded in agreement. 

“Want to continue at my place?” She asked. Geralt stared, his mouth opening and closing, making shapes around words he didn’t voice. He nodded promptly and followed her out, both waving their goodbyes to Jaskier, he was playing a guitar and almost missed their departure, shooting them a quick smile. 

*** 

Geralt had taken a seat at the kitchen island as Yennefer was looking through the cabinets. 

“What kind of wine do you prefer?” She asked, she turned to face him. He looked relaxed, his eyes half hooded, elbows leaning on the counter. 

“Or would you prefer no drink at all?” She asked cheekily, with a smile and a tilt of her head, making her hair bounce with the movement. The corners of his mouth twitched. 

Geralt flushed at her gaze, she made her way to where he sat. Placing her hands on his thighs as he spread them for her.

“Yen, i-“ he paused, clenching his hands at his sides. 

“Yes?” Yennefer paused. 

“I- I really like you, I don’t think I could do this if...” he trailed. 

“If what?” She raised a brow.

“If it were to be a one time thing...” Geralt bit his lip, looking insecure. Yennefer studied him for a few more seconds before grabbing the side of his face gently with her hand and turning him to face her. 

“Look Geralt, I’m not avail-“ Yennefer cut herself off. She realised, maybe she was ready for something more permanent, but Jaskier... Jaskier- her eyes widen, she never thought he’d be a reason she won’t get into a relationship. They had only hooked up once, but they live together and there are always some sparks between them whenever they get to see each other. Though her feelings for Geralt definitely had the potential to grow, and he was so willing and right there, she took a deep breath before making her decision.

Yennefer grasped Geralt’s hands in hers, noting the difference in size and texture, her thumb trailing his knuckles. 

“I’m willing to try but there’s something you need to know...”

“Yes?”

“Do you remember the singer from the club tonight?” 

“Yes the pretty guy from the exhibition!” Geralt exclaimed, blushing when he noticed what he said. Yennefer nodded. 

“Yes well he is also my flatmate..” Geralt raised his brows, “slash tenant..” Yennefer trailed, trying to catch any micro expression Geralt might give. “And I also...” she took another deep breath, “like him.” she closed her eyes. Taking a moment to process what she said. 

Geralt squeezed her hands in understanding, her eyes fluttered open. He had a pleasant smile on his face. 

“Yennefer it’s okay, I like him too, I just didn’t want to be a one night stand... I’d like to see you more... outside of work,” Geralt bit his lip, “perhaps we could go on a date when we’re both free, or even have dinner at home, I’d like to get to know you.” A nervous expression climbed its way onto his face. His eyes jumping from her face to their hands and back. 

“Or if that’s too much to ask I’m sorry-“ he rushed. 

“No, Geralt don’t apologise, it’s fine, I’d love to go on a date with you.” Yennefer stated, a hopeful smile on her face, her eyes sparkling. Geralt returned her smile and tugged her in for a kiss, nudging his nose against hers as he trailed along her face with his lips, pressing kissed along her jaw line, driving a content sigh from her. She pushed him off her for a second, before things go too heated. 

“I have to mention, Jaskier and I had sex so... you have a lot to live up to.” Yennefer said cheekily, grinning when Geralt smiled with a glint of mischief in his eyes, grabbing The back of Yennefer’s thighs so that she could jump on his lap. She wrapped her legs around his waist when he stood up. 

“Is that so?” He replied with a cheeky grin of his own, pressing her against a wall in the hallway, avoiding any frames and deco. Kissing with their breaths and moans mingling. With interrupted strides they continued down the hall towards the bedroom.

Geralt fumbled with the door knob and kicked the door open, stepping inside and sitting on the large bed with Yennefer in his lap, struggling with the back of her dress, as she rips his shirt open, a couple of buttons amiss. They chuckle simultaneously, catching each others eyes with a hungry stare. Geralt grabs her hand and pulls her on top of him. 

Connecting their lips in a deep open mouth kiss, they remove each article of clothing in haste, always touching. Hips, hands, mouths constantly attached, hands trailing, exploring each others bodies, hips grinding, stifling each moan, each whimper. Both left exhausted after their orgasm, drifting off in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! Hope you enjoyed 
> 
> Leave a comment & kudos please 💕


End file.
